particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Janice Stanhope
Janice Deborah Stanhope (b. 1 January 2591, d. 14 January 2665) was a former three-term governor of Krentori Province from 2624-2636 and Alorian president from 2660-2664. She was a member of the Moderate Libertarian Party and the youngest governor in Krentori's history. Stanhope was the second of two children born to Edwin and Eugina Stanhope. Edwin served as a policy advisor in the Kirsten Kirkwood, Coolidge Jones and Carla Franco administrations. Her mother served as mayor of Port de Krentori from 2602-2606. Stanhope attended Ivy University earning her BA in political science in 2613. From 2613-2616, she worked for the Cicero libertarian policy think-tank and lobbying group. In 2620, she was elected to national parliament where she served two consecutive terms. She sought the Moderate Libertarian Party nomination for president in 2641. She narrowly lost to former-candidate Pierce Farnsworth. In 2653, she sought and won the nomination of the MLP for president. At that time she was endorsed by former-rival Farnsworth. She was suppose to appear on the ballot but Farnsworth's name was printed accidentally by the provincial governments. Shortly after, she announced she would run again in 2657. She again lost. In 2654, she divorced her husband, Krentori representative Harold Hughes, of 21 years. They remained friends until his death in 2662. She had one child, Stanley, born in 2637. Like his grandmother, he served one term as mayor of Port de Krentori. In 2658, she was appointed Head of State and in 2660 finally elected president with 53% of the vote. One month after taking office, she ordered the redeployment of all Alorian troops from overseas within 30 days calling for a new "libertarian revolution." In 2661, President Stanhope urged parliament to draft and pass the Peace Accords of 2661 as a way to end the national conflict between Loyal and Free Aloria peacefully. The Accords were written to gain all lands back from the IPA/NWO in exchange for no criminal prosecution for their wartime crimes. The Accords passed but the IPA/NWO faction refused to accept them. That same year, Stanhope asked parliament for a declaration of war against the IPA/NWO. After convening with Defense Ministry leaders, Stanhope went before the nation and a viewing audience reported to be of 100,000,000 citizens saying: "My fellow Alorians, good evening. I come before you tonight to let you know that the Peace Accords to end this unrest in Aloria have failed. The IPA/NOW stronghold have refused a satisfactory compromise to end the bloodshed and restore stability and peace. Therefore, it is with both heavy heart and hand that we strike at the cesspoolof reactionary tyranny. Many will die for the republic and for that I can offer no apology deep enough to those who will grieve profusely. But our nation needs our hands and our strength now more than ever. Now, there will be no draft whatsoever. However, I have authorized parliament to approve and offer every able-bodied man and woman 16 and older a $100,000ALO enlistment bonus plus food, housing and other amenities for dependents. The committment to service is 3 years. And I ask those out there to rise up and receieve the call. Peace shall never come without you. To those who cannot serve, we ask for an immediate rationing of all goods used for the war effort. Electricity, metals and so forth. Our efforts will be costly and your sacrifices at home will help our soldiers on the battlefields. Do not fear my fellow Alorians. We have stood strong in times of absolute crisis and this one will prove no exception. Alorians are strong and committed to peace, prosperity and freedom. And we will never waiver from that creed. Thank you and goodnight." Immediately afterward, the MLP withdrew their alliance with CapCoa of which the IPA was a apart of. On the verge of war, Stanhope and the Minister of Foreign Affairs presented the Peace Accords of 2662 for parliament's approval. The IPA/NWO refused and parliament soonafter approved Stanhope's formal request for a declaration of war. In February 2663, airstrikes in IPA/NWO territory began followed by a small land invasion three months later. The following year, Stanhope lost the presidency. On January 4, 2665, Stanhope's memoirs were release and topped #4 on the Alorian Times best-seller list for six weeks straight. Fourteen days later Stanhope, who had been ill for nearly 10 months prior, died at the age of 74 from heart-failure at her home in Krentori Province. ---- see also: List of Presidents of Aloria